Archaic XET
by Trezzie of XIII
Summary: Growing up in Beizt was already hard enough, but having to save the final seven and prevent an Archaic evil? That's too much! Who would have thought that being a 16 year old Mudlily was this hard? Rated M for possible Sexual innuendos and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_History always tends to have a nasty way of repeating itself through the ages, no matter what happens and no matter how many times you spend time to try and prevent ill events from happening. They happen, the planet itself was well aware of everything that went on around it and knew that no matter how many times one would stop disaster, it would just bounce right back up in the person's face like a small rubber ball._

_But throughout the time, things would change and everyone that lived on the planet had accepted it without reason or simple glances._

_Tintse had long since been spilt into seven regions. All of which had their own culture and ways of living in the most reclusive sections there. The seven regions had once been a large well put together region and each of its neighbors had been very close, telling each other pleasant places to grow their crops or where to avoid any Kreatures that roamed the large region. It wasn't until later in time when the single region became seven different regions on Tintse, a lesson that the inhabitants had learned through its harsh history._

_The single region had been torn apart from a long one thousand year battle that was waged upon by the gods on Tintse, in the process of the war ending; The Gods placed it upon themselves to tear the single region into seven separate ones, thus allowing a possibility of never starting a war like the one that the gods themselves had started. In the very end, the regions were each given an element to rule over and ensure protection for whatever was left remaining, thus creating three unattainable objects of eternal damnation to the human life._

_This new founded creation of the seven regions had created two blades that only the gods themselves could wield and sustain no backlash from when the blades struck (Both blades that had long since disappeared over the course of time.) they had been long since desired, now no longer had any reason to be desired once the populaces of the seven regions had discovered the __**XET**__ strand that had been said to create immortality to whoever it was injected to._

_Because of this selfish desire, the __**XET**__ strand hosts had begun to be hunted down and killed to obtain the strands that would allow the immortality to any mortal it was given to. This had created a small rebellion in the region of Beizt Against __**COMPANY**__, a course in time that the seven regions had dubbed __**MASSACARE**__._

Naomi Miyako stood there watching her densed surroundings, waiting for a small breath or two to come into a steady, solid pattern. Her tanned skin was coated in a light layer of blood that was slowly trickling down her left arm; it was battered and beaten indicating signs of bone barely poking out of her own flesh. Naomi gave no sign of being in extreme pain, but gave off a small distinct hint of utter disappointment in her eyes.

Next to her stood a young man who looked like he was barely into his teen years watched and aimed his rifle at where Naomi was looking, waiting for an order given from the woman. Naomi gave no order, but slightly moved her golden yellow bangs out of her crystal blue eyes to try and survey the scene at a greater distance. She waved her hand at the young man singling for him to shoot, the young man obliged and pulled the trigger, watching his target fall down some distance away leaving his partner confused as to where the bullet was coming from.

"So Do we go now or what Nam?"

Naomi looked over her shoulder at a raven haired woman whose pale skin was outlined by her hair and brought out her bright blood red eyes. She held an impatient notion about her as she shifted her foot and crossed her arms; everything about her screamed plenty of things. But they never indicated to anything as to what she would become later in life.

"Watch your tongue Springs, you're lucky that Naomi let you in" a soured brunette responded. Her eyes were perfectly ice cold and complemented poorly against her pair skin, her feathers that were placed in her hair blew softly with the wind, but her hair gave no moment that was supposed to follow with the movement of the feathers.

"At ease, Springs, Modern. We're leaving right now" Naomi said calmly watching the two give off heated looks at each other. "We get in and we get out. The quicker the better and the sooner we can get to sealing _it_ away the better."

He chose to go off with her when they made it inside the compound. She needed someone who was capable of defending her and watching her back as she retrieved the captured XET strand hostage. They really didn't have to do this, but this person had apparently meant everything to this woman. Life had many mysteries and this was one of them.

Though upon him seeing their target, his jaw nearly dropped, there in the room that they had barged into and double checked constantly was a young woman who looked up at the sight of the two intruders. Her eyes were bright and absent of vigil overtone, her hair was a faded but gentle type of blond that hung down to her lower waist and covered a large portion of her body that was dressed in rags. She was a gentle image of a Celestial being; her skin was a loose medium tan while her lips were coated in a sliver color.

"Come on Honey, we're getting out of here" His partner said hefting up the young woman like she was simply nothing to her at all. The young woman gave no indication that she was in any pain, but she held no voice due to the restraint of all the possible pain that she was actually in. She just simply nodded at the woman that had hefted her up.

As the three left, a message was horribly phoned in on their headsets, echoing loudly in the metal hallways as they hurried to avoid being caught. His partner nearly dropped the Celestial woman when they had heard the relayed message play out at them in the head sets.

"I don't know what happened man! It just happened! Naomi is dead! CRUD"

Years had pleasantly passed since the ending of **MASSACARE** as well as the take over of **COMPANY** due to his family. He was barely into his twenties when he got married to the young woman that they had saved those years passed and it wasn't that long from when they got married when they had their first child together, a young healthy baby-boy. He had his father's looks, but he held everything about him that was similar to that young woman he had fallen head over heels for.

But he was saddened when she had fallen ill during her carriage of their son, he was worried that he would lose both of them and instantly went to double check if she was going to make it. He was glad that his wife had made it, but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to deal with when his second child was born.

Natsuora watched Travis Hexe with no insight of emotions; she knew what he was going through without having to ask him what was wrong. The scent of worry was strong on him and knowing fully well enough that his wife was currently giving birth to his second born child right as he panicked. He didn't get what was going on and neither did Natsuora, so the two had kept quiet about it until the baby was born.

Natsuora was surprised though when she and Travis went to see the newborn with the slowly fading Celestial woman. The child she held made no indication of a tear as it cried as expected of most babies at this point in time of their birth; Travis gave no notice of that small indication. Instead he had begun to weep as his wife had begun to slowly die in front of him with nothing that he could actually do for her.

She watched as the two exchanged words faint words with each other and it was then when Natsuora held felt the tug of the Celestial woman's life disappear right in front of them. She shook her head and took the child from the nurse and told the nurse to leave Travis alone as he wept, for he needed it. The two then left with Natsuora holding the small tearless infant with her.

Natsuora listened to the small words that were being whispered by Travis to his now deceased wife. To avoid listening any further to what was being said, Natsuora looked down at the infant that had ceased its crying and was now sleeping soundly to the gentle beats of the woman's heart indicating small peace inside of her as they voice ceased its talking.

She grinned at the infant. After all that had happened, life had found a way even though the life that gave it had burned out in front of her.


	2. Mission I: Where is that kid!

Every morning was the same, and so was every other after noon. Natsuora had spent a majority of her years lifetime later from that incident taking care of children and that had always put her in a dampened mood because she wasn't a kid friendly type of person, even though the kids had simply adored her. But this morning was something of completely different reasoning because she could not find the one person that she had spent more of the morning looking for.

Why?

Because that said person made it their simple duty to avoid anything that had to do with the elderly woman and had always made it a personal goal to avoid her on days like this. Natsuora detested that trait about her, but there was nothing she could do other than continue to serve the young and rapidly disappearing Hexe family.

"Where are you?" Natsuora murmured looking high and low for that said person. She honestly thought that she had wasted a majority of her life caring more for kids then protecting adults that she had been trained to deal with. "Damn that kid…"

"Something wrong Miss Miyako?"

Natsuora turned around to face a young woman who had pale skin that was well accented by her dark raven colored hair and bright violet eyes. Everything about the gal that now stood in Natsuora held a calm grace in the atmosphere around them, she was a gentle type of person that just never seemed to worry about anything, but always seemed to panic or become worried over the smallest issues in any given situation.

"Everything Lady Cassandra, I just don't get what goes through that kid's head." Natsuora said brushing away some loose strand of her doubled hair. The blue strands refused to move back into their normal place and hung loosely around her face and her golden eyes gave off the sign of hinted annoyance.

"Don't say that Miss Miyako." Cassandra said slightly exasperated at Natsuora's obvious annoyance. "My cousin is just… going through some harsh times."

Natsuora sighed and shook her head at the young raven haired woman. She could never understand what went through their heads.

She skipped partly through the old dense forest, being careful and cautious as she made her way down a steep hillside in the lower section of the old forest. Her bare feet slipped into the caking mud that had yet to dry from the layering humid heat waves that came in from the Moonshadow Sea, she didn't bother groaning in annoyance from the mud and if she did, she did not show any possible sign of the mud layering itself on her bare feet.

The mud splattered up on her legs as she ran further into the forest, she gripped the bottom of her dress as she ran deeper and deeper.

The sound of heavy paw steps could be heard following after her and grew quicker in pace as she ran quicker through the forest. The owner of said steps had its breath in quick rasps as it followed, its body was lithe and slick as its muscles moved in sync with the heavy thudding of its paws.

She rounded a corner in the old forest and then slid right into the middle of a newly formed clearing that had been recently made some odd years ago. No doubt when she was only a little girl and this clearing held a very painful memory for her, but she ignored it.

The owner of the heavy steps also rounded a corner and made the same turn into the clearing, watching its cornered victim with its bright blue eyes.

She turned around and grinned at the predator that was watching her with those bright blue eyes. Both gave each other the same look, not one daring to move or showing any sign of malice towards each other.

The Predator was an albino feline species that hunted with all natural instinct and did nothing that involved thinking of any sort; it was naturally intelligent and knew instantly what its "prey" was possibly planning. Its white tail swishing as it stuck to what the natural instinct was telling it to do to the young bare footed woman.

Now the young bare footed woman had fading blond hair that was well shown due to her lightly tanned skin, the two showed that she was completely un-native to the region of Beizt, her silver eyes were bright and vivid telling anyone who looked at her otherwise. She never seemed to be someone who could easily be taken emotionally down.

That was how and what made Celestial T. Hexe well liked among her close friends and her cousin. She was well fit and tended to let nothing stand in her way when she wanted to help those that needed the help. She never had a reason to care about her appearances around others and right now she was completely content and happy for whom she was.

The albino feline watched her carefully and in a spilt second there was a flash of fur and Celestial had the wind knocked completely out of her as she hit the ground. The feline had her pinned down flat on the ground large snow-white paws holding down Celestial's upper muscles and its head crouched down deathly close to her face, hot decaying tuna scented breath flashing in a repeating pattern of breathing in and out.

Fear should have been coursing through her system, lacing her muscles firm and stiff. Her face should have been contorted in fear for her life, and her voice should have been at break necking raw. But neither of these things seemed to be happening to her at this moment at all. Instead it was the complete opposite of how one would have normally expected for a serious situation. Instead she was laughing at the situation that she was currently in.


End file.
